A Well Kept Secret
by McCountryGirl
Summary: For ten years, she's been separated from her family. She's twelve now, and misses her twin more with each passing day. Her mother thought they wouldn't be safe together, so she was sent far away from their home in Manhattan. Meet Destiny Faith Jackson, twin sister of Perseus Theseus Jackson, son of Poseidon.
1. I Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher

**A/N: I really love my plot for this story, and I hope you do to. I know the stories. Hullo, daughter of Athena. But I still love it! Please enjoy!**

* * *

**A Well Kept Secret**

* * *

Look, I never wanted to be a demigod. Seriously. I just wanted to be a normal twelve year old. But, as the world of demigods works, I couldn't be one. Here's my story.

My name is Destiny Faith Jackson. I'm 12 years old, and up until a few months ago, I attended Social Clarity Institute for Trouble Students, or S.C.I.T.S., in Sarnia, Ontario. It all started in April. Our class was going to the Imperial Theatre for a presentation about Greek mythology done by the college kids. Our Latin teacher, Mrs. Callahan was really nice. She had these days where we were given twenty minutes to write down every Greek and Roman god and their parents. It was kinda fun, but when you have dyslexia, it's hard to spell anything. Our other chaperone, Mrs. Dotson, acted like she hated me. She always wore dresses from the fifties and knee-high white socks with Mary Jane's. Whenever I did something wrong, she'd point her bony finger at me and say "Now, sweetie." In an accent from farther south than Florida, and I knew I was getting after school detention for a month.

Anyway, fourteen mental case students on one bus were going to be disaster. I'm already on probation for adding salt to the staff room coffee the other day, so I prayed nothing bad would happen. Last year, at my old school, we went on a trip to Niagara Falls. I sure hope I hadn't been the one to actually push Toby off the edge, but I got expelled anyway. At my fourth grade school, we went to the CN Tower and I was the one who tried to drop a French fry into the Sky Dome. Expelled. At my third grade school, I didn't mean to knock the head of the Amphitrite statue in Sudbury, but I was expelled anyway. At my second grade school... You get the idea. Bad things seem to follow me. Everywhere.

The school bully, Travis Daly, was pelting Lunchable crackers at the back of my best friend's head. Lacy Silverman was the only friend I had. She must have been held back a few grades because she had acne, fuller cheek bones and longer legs than any other sixth grade girl in my class. Lacy was an easy target. Scrawny, nerdy, cripple. She has crutches and a get-out-of-PE-free-card because of Muscular Dystrophy in her legs. Lucky girl.

Anyway, Travis was pelting her with Lunchable crackers and cheese bits. I was getting really angry, and I even balled up my fists. Lacy must have noticed, because she grabbed my arm and looked me straight in the eye.

"It's alright. I like crackers." She told me with a small, sad smile. I sat back down before I could get death-by-in-school-suspension from Mrs. Dotson. From day one, she loved Travis and decided I was devil spawn or something. We finally made it to the Imperial Theatre by noon. Our seats were the back row of the balcony, so I didn't have to worry about Lacy getting pelted with anything. The performers on stage looked like ants from where we were sitting. The first performance was the battle of the Kronos verses his children, the eldest gods. It was entertaining to watch. After three hours of little skits and songs, it was time for intermission. We were shown to a dressing room up on the second floor where we could eat a snack. The guys in our grade were too busy staring at the mannequin's chests to eat, and the girls were trying to name all the fabrics in the room. Lacy and I were sitting on the floor playing poker and eating blue carrots. Travis, of course, started to antagonize Lacy again, and I got really mad. I don't exactly remember what happened, but I heard a wave rushing through my ear and then Travis was covered in my blue Pepsi, which was odd, since I didn't open it. Mrs. Dotson pointed her finger at me and said "Now, sweetie." I figure she'd make me get Travis a new shirt. As I walked out, I heard some snippets of conversation.

"Did you see the can-"

"-Like it exploded-"

"-she didn't even touch it."

I was as confused as ever by that point, but I still followed Mrs. Dotson to the room across the hall. As I was listening, she must have already made her way over there, because she was sitting in a white chair by the far wall. It must've been part of the ADHD. My brain falls asleep sometimes and when it does, it's like a missing puzzle piece. Before I could speak, Mrs. Dotson growled like a dog. No, not a dog, a wolf, and her eyes began to glow like barbeque coals. Her dress melted into leathery wings, her teeth elongated into fangs and her skin shrivelled until she looked like a bag with wings and a face.

"Where is it!" she hissed.

"What? Where's what?" I yelled back.

"Where is itttttttttttt." She hissed again. By that time, Lacy and Mrs. Callahan were at the door looking extremely worried and agitated. Mrs. Callahan threw me a hair clip with a flower on it, but when it touched my hand, it was a three foot long bronze sword with a leather wrapped grip and a blade studded with small rivets of silver. I swung the sword at the _thing_ flying around the room, and with a lucky shot, I hit her. She exploded into dust like a sand castle in a power fan. The sword turned back into a small, unassuming, sea green flower hair clip with fine, beautiful writing that proclaimed: θάνατος. Somehow, I knew it was Ancient Greek, proclaiming Death. I decided to call it Thánatos, because Death wasn't a cool name for a sword. I looked at Lacy or Mrs. Callahan for an explanation, but they were gone.

I walked back across the hall to find Travis still sticky and blue from my Pepsi.

"I hope Mrs. Kayos kicked your butt!" Travis taunted.

"Who?" I asked.

"Our teacher, duh!" Travis whined.

"Don't you mean Mrs. Dotson?" I asked, confused as hell.

"Who?" he said, his face showing obvious confusion.

"Never mind." I grumbled, heading back to my poker game with Lacy. She looked sheepish, chewing on her shirt nervously.

"Hey Lace, who's Mrs. Kayos?" I asked, since she saw the _thing_ too.

"Our pre-algebra teacher. Haven't you been paying attention?" she answered, pausing for a second to think.

"No, Mrs. Dotson is our pre-algebra teacher!" I exclaimed quietly. Lacy's face lost all colour.

"No, Mrs. Kayos is!" Lacy replied, stopping to hesitate. The rest of the day, Lacy and Travis tried to explain that Mrs. Kayos, a peppy ginger with grey eyes I had never met until she stepped on the bus at the end of the day, was our pre-algebra teacher, not Mrs. Dotson.

The rest of the year went by without any action. Maybe shoving Travis into walls for bugging Lacy, or selling candy 'illegally' out of my dorm, but nothing major. Everyone had forgotten the exploding Pepsi by May. By June, I was ready for finals, even with ADHD. Our last Latin class before the exam was easy.

"Can anyone tell me what Kronos did to his children and why?" Mrs. Callahan asked. I raised my hand high enough for her to see.

"Destiny?" she pointed out.

"Kronos was the Titan Lord of Time and King of the Titans. He believed his children, the six eldest gods, Hades, Hera, Hestia, Demeter, Poseidon and Zeus, were too powerful, so when each one was born, his wife Rhea reluctantly gave them to her husband to eat. When baby Zeus was born, his mother didn't want him to be eaten, so she sent Zeus to the mountains and gave Kronos a rock to eat. Many years later, Zeus fed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, causing him to regurgitate his siblings, who were growing inside him as immortals. Zeus, Poseidon and Hades fought Kronos and sliced him with his own scythe into small pieces and scattered his remains in Tartarus." I explained. Mrs. Callahan smiled politely.

"And how would this help us? I mean, no job application is going to ask us about that!" Travis whined.

"To paraphrase Travis's question, why is this information important to everyday life?" Mrs. Callahan asked.

"I don't know." I whispered. Mrs. Callahan didn't reprimand me, she didn't yell at me. She just smiled and continued the lesson about children of the gods, whether they're gods of half-bloods. The topic of half-bloods almost always made me pay attention. My sea green eyes would almost always be wide in astonishment as I heard stories of Orion, Hercules, Jason and Dionysus, who was a half-blood, turned god of wine. Orion was always my favourite. At the end of class, Mrs. Callahan asked me to stay back and talk.

"Destiny, you need to learn the answer to my question." Mrs. Callahan stated.

"Why Kronos ate his children? 'Cause I thought I was right." I replied.

"You were. I mean my question about how your studies apply to your life." She answered. I blushed slightly at the mix up. I walked out of the room and headed back to my dorm. My mythology and math textbooks lay stranded on the floor and my notebook was in the bathtub. I tried to read the text, but the words started to fly around my head doing pirouettes and jetes. I threw the book against the far wall and screamed. I learn better by hearing than seeing because of my dyslexia. I picked up my textbook and did something I was accustomed to. I walked out of my dorm and down three flights of stairs to the faculty dorms. I approached Mrs. Callahan's room, but stopped when I heard voices. I crouched under a water fountain and listened.

"-solstice deadline. It's in a few weeks. We need to get her to camp. It's getting too dangerous for her in the mortal world." Came Lacy's voice.

"No. Not yet. We need to know she's ready. Zeus only knows why Tisiphone came after her. Hades rarely sends out any Kindly One besides Alecto." Came Mrs. Callahan. Zeus? Tisiphone? Hades? Alecto? I thought.

"She needs to be at camp. If Hades thinks she did something, chances are Zeus is after her brother as well." Lacy stated. Brother? I hadn't seen him in years.

"No. Persus and Destiny must reach camp at the right time. As children of-." Mrs. Callahan started, but stopped when I accidentally dropped my mythology textbook on the ground. I froze up and held my breath as a shadow flickered along the hall. It had short, pixie cut hair, pointed ears and the outline of a bow and quiver. She stood 5'6" tall and held an arrow in her hand. The most curious this was her feet didn't touch the ground. She just floated above it.

"I don't see anything." Mrs. Callahan sighed. The shadow disappeared before I could see who it belonged to. When I was sure no one could see me, I picked up my book and ran. When I made it back to my dorm, I flopped down on my bed. Hundreds of thoughts ran through my mind. _How do Mrs. Callahan and Lacy know my brother? Is he alright? Who is our father? What is the solstice deadline? Whose shadow did I see? _Were just a few. I fell asleep to my own thoughts that night.

I woke up the next morning I woke up to the sound of Lacy playing her pipes. I opened my eyes slowly and all I could see was my jet-black hair strewn over my eyes haphazardly. I brushed it away with my hand as I tried to get up.

"G'Morning, chicka. How are you today? I found you passed out with a textbook in your lap so I moved it and covered you up." Lacy chuckled.

"W-Wh- Oh. Yeah, I was trying to study." I lied.

"No you weren't. Now what were you doing?" she probed. I finally buckled down and told her everything I heard, except for the part about the shadow. Her face paled so fast she looked like a marshmallow in half a second. She said something like _Di immortals, _and ran to the door with my wrist in her hand. We reached Mrs. Callahan's classroom fairly quickly.

"Alana, she heard us!" Lacy called. Mrs. Callahan stopped what she was doing and turned white.

"Lacy, take her to camp. Find her brother and Grover. Go there now. No planes. Trains, trains are good." Mrs. Callahan stammered. Before I could respond, Lacy dragged me to my dorm and helped me pack some clothes and the flower clip Thánatos into a suitcase. She packed a bag of stuff, including her pipes and a bag of something that clanged metallically. We headed for the train station on Campbell.

* * *

**A/N: Whaddya think? Anyway, I am going to ask a PJO, HOO, KC, NCIS, CSI, CM questions in my stories. First is PJO. In 'The Titan's Curse' what is the name of the constellation Lady Artemis turned Zoe Nightshade into? All that answer get a sneak-peek of chapter two!**


	2. Lacy Isn't Lacy Sorta

**A/N: New chapter! I hope you end up loving this story as much as I do! My one true love is this story. (I'm sorry, Aphrodite, but it's true. Mother Athena, I hope you approve.)**

**Lacy Isn't Lacy... Sorta**

After we were settled on a ride to Manhattan, I took a nap. During my nap, I had the worst nightmare of my life.

_I was standing in a dark, cold throne room. Everything was black and onyx. A man of about ten feet sat on the black stone throne. A young boy stood in front of him. The boy looked to be about twelve, with a Manhattan tan on his arms. He had shaggy black hair that mirrored my own, and eyes that took my breath away. Startling green the of the Mediterranean Sea. The eyes I see in the mirror. His eyes rolles with waves of anger. He held a blue backpack in his arms._

"_Uncle, I do not have your Helm. I did not know it was missing. Let me live, and I shall tell Olympus of your missing Helm of Darkness." The boy deadpanned._

"_Foolish nephew. You will never leave here. Your spirit will be sent to Asphodel within the hour. No one can save you. Not the daughter of Athena, not the Satyr, defiantly not your foolish twin. Nobody." The man laughed. Two huge, black pit bulls the size of dump trucks flanked his throne. Their glowing red eyes were focused on the boy. He reached for his pocket and produced a pen. When he uncapped it, a sword that mirrored Thanatos shone in his hand. He sliced his blade through one pit bull and it exploded like a sandcastle in a power fan._

"_Foolish boy. You can not kill a Hellhound this close to Tartarus." The man laughed._

"_The next thing will be you if you threaten my twin again. I will not have you drag my innocent sister into this mess until she's ready. Destiny has her own fate, and Lord Hades, I will _not _have you threaten my twin like that. You will regret the day you threatened Perseus Theseus and Destiny Faith Jackson." _

With that, the dream switched.

_A twelve year old girl with golden curls, a California tan and stormy grey eyes over the boy I now knew was my twin, Percy. His eyes fluttered open. _

"_How long was I out this time Wise Girl? My head hurts." Percy groaned._

"_Three days, Seaweed Brain. What are you thinking about?" the girl asked._

"_Destiny." Percy replied._

"_Actually, we call it Fate, Seaweed Brain." The blonde laughed._

"_No, not Fate, Destiny Faith, my twin sister." Percy answered. My heart panged._

"_You have a twin?" the girl gasped._

"_Yeah, she looks exactly like me. Mom separated the two of us when we were two. I haven't seen her since." Percy confided._

I woke up with a start somewhere in Michigan. It takes about an hour to cross the border on a train, and it looked like we were close to the border cross for the next state. I estimated I'd been asleep for four or five hours atleast.

"Hey sleepy head. How was your sleep?"

"Great. Just great." I lied. I managed to trick her this time, because she nodded.

"Alright, the place I'm taking you is for people like you." Lacy stated.

"Like what? ADHD, dyslexic and steriotyped as stupid?" I blurted.

"No. Ah, nevermind. I'll have Annabeth or Malcolm or someone explain it to you. All you need to know is that you'll be safe." _Safe_. I'd never really known was safe was. All the foster families I had branded me as a trouble maker because of all my expullsions. I was always running, wishing I could be home with Mom and Percy, and sometimes, even Smelly Gabe, the worst step-father in the world. He drinks beer like he needs it to survive, plays poker pretty much 24/7 and bosses my mom around. At least that's what Percy told me in his letters. He sent me one every few weeks in a special language we made up to combat our dyslexia. We called it Wateria, because we love the water. It consisted of doodles and drawings that represented letters. A trident was A, a balloon was F and so on. I missed my family more than I let on. I would do anything for one of my mom's blue chocolate chip cookies right about now.

A few hours later, I was asleep again. A new dream cropped up in my brain.

_Percy was holding his sword in his hand, facing a man with pale looking akin. He was wearing one of those muscle shirts guys like to wear, black jeans, a leather jacket, combat boots and wrap around sunglasses. He held a double edged sword in his hand._

_"Silly cousin. You cannot defeat me. I am the god of war. I always win a fight." the man bellowed._

_"And I always lose. Let's see if we're both wrong!" Percy yelled. They were standing in the water. Percy swung his sword, clanging it against the other man's sword. The man chuckled and swung his sword at my brother. Before the blade hit him, the scene changed._

_I was standing in a small apartment. It smelled like stale beer, moldy pizza and dirty laundry. An overweight, middle aged man with almost no hair sat on a couch, scratching his gut._

_"Sally! More beer!" he yelled in the general direction of the kitchen. A brunette woman came out holding a beer can in one hand and a box in the other. She handed the man the can and placed the box on the floor. She opened the lid and pulled out a head. A severed, human head. Then again, it couldn't be human. Instead of hair, it had snakes. She held the head in front of the man and lifted the shades. Before he could react, a look of pure shock shot accross his face. In thirty seconds, he was stone. The scene changed._

_"Wise Girl, hand me a drachma please." Percy asked, looking at the blonde beside him. She huffed and passed him a gold coin. He smiled at her._

_"O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Sally Jackson, Upper East Side, New York." he whispered, tossing the coin into a nearby rainbow. The rainbow shimmered, showing the image ofthe same woman in my previous dream. _ Mom. _I thought._

_"Percy! How are you?" she asked._

_"I'm good. I just wanted to talk to you about something that's been nagging at me for the last few days." he confided._

_"What's that?" she asked._

_"Destiny. I haven't seen her in ten years, only sent her letters. I miss her, Mom, why did you have to seperate us?" Mom's face lost compossure for a second._

_"I had to seperate you two because together, you would be too powerful." _

_"But why? I know our dad is-" _

Before dream-Percy could say who our dad was, I was violently shaken away by Lacy. We had arrived at our destination. I looked around the terminal. Long Island, New York. Lacy grabbed my hand and dragged me through the crowd. When we got outside, she hailed a cab. She gave the driver an address I couldn't hear and he took off. I told Lacy about my dreams regarding my twin, but not the one about my mother. I was still processing that one. After I told her, we sat in silence for the rest of the ride. It was raining in New York. Storm clouds rolled through the sky like bowling balls. Thunder clapped like a strike on a bowling lane. Lightning flashed like neon lights. Storms always messmerized me. The rain pelting the windows, making soft thudding noises, the metallic smell of the lightning, the dark hue of the storm clouds. It fascinated me. After what seemed like hours, we reached what I presumed was our destination. The cabbie gave Lacy a questioning look, as if asking if this was the right place. She just handed him a wad of Canadian bills and dragged me out. We were at the bottom of a steep hill. At the top was a huge pine tree, about twenty feet in height. Reminded me of Ottawa at Christmas time. Lacy was sniffing the air.

"Sniffing for Tisiphone or Alecto?" I asked. I must have hit a nerve, because she jolted slightly.

"N-no." she stuttered. Just then, a loud, earth shuddering bark ressonated accross the street. Lacy's face lost absolutly all colour. She yelped and kicked off her shoes. Instead of feet, however, she had goat hooves. She proceeded to kick off her leggings and grab her pipes for her backpack. She tried to play 'Winner at a Losing Game', but it didn't sound very good on her pipes. The grass began to lengthen near the source of the bark. It was a vain atrempt, however, because a huge black mass ran from a shadow accross the road and headed straight for us. I unclipped Thanatos from my bangs and it transformed into my beautiful bronze sword. Without thinking, I swung my sword at the animal. It hit it's flank. The monster bellowed with rage. It's red eyes began to glow fiercly. It pounced at Lacy, knocking her flat on her back, expelling the air from her lungs. I was left to finish the monster in front of me. I gripped Thanatos by the hilt and threw it at the black mass. It hit just below the ribcage of the beast, which exploded into dust, leaving behind my sword and an ivory bone. I turned Thanatos back into a hair clip, placed the bone thing in my backpack and grabbed hold of Lacy by the arms. I dragged her up the hill, down into the valley. I must've passed out, because the rest was black. I woke up a few hours later. I heard snippets if conversation.

"Alana, we need to get her prepaired. Zeus only knows what fury he will release when he finds out the Trident and the Helm are missing as well." a new, masculine voice proclaimed.

"Malcolm, we have to be careful. If the brothers are angry, World War III will be fought. We have twelve days to send the twins to find the Helm and the Bolt. The Trident can only be found by a child of an Olympian that isn't Poseidon. I will send a child of Ares. Perseus will search for the Bolt. Destiny the Helm." Mrs. Callahan said. How'd she get all the way to Long Island?

"Alright, but I must go. I found the one that will lead my and Annabeth's first quests. We have to go!" the boy, Malcolm, protested.

"Perseus and Destiny must choose their quest mates, but that might work." Mrs. Callahan replied. I forced my eyes open to see where I was. The first thing I saw was who the shadow in the hallway belonged to. Mrs. Callahan no longer had shoulder length red hair, but pixie cut blonde hair. Her green eyes were replaced by icy blue ones. She had a quiver of arrows and an elegant silver bow strapped to her back. Her feet hovered above the floor. The boy, Malcolm, had golden blonde curls that covered his eyes, making him look mysterious. He had a pale complexion that matched my own. Those raised in Canada tend to look like that. His eyes were captivating. A steely silver colour that reflected his emotion. I could stare at them all day if I could. That didn't work. They noticed I woke up. Mrs. Callahan was spoon feeding me pudding that tasted like buttered popcorn. It tasted good. Like home.

"Well, look who's up. You took a few hard hits from that hellhound, but you survived. Now, there's something that needs to be explained. Our normal Orientation film won't do. Malcolm, come here boy." Mrs. Callahan said. The boy came over and sat next to Mrs. Callahan.

"Well, your father didn't abandon your family. He probably still watches over you. Your dad is one of the Twelve Oplympians, the Greek gods." Malcolm explained. Coming from anybody else, it would have sounded crazy, but from Malcolm, it sounded true.

"So my dad didn't leave Mom, Percy and me. And she seperated us because she thought we'd be too powerful raised together." I thought aloud. Malcolm nodded.

"Malcolm, please show Miss Jackson here to Cabin 11." Mrs. Callahan said. Malcolm took my hand andhelped me stand. He slung my backpack over his shoulder and led me to the door. We stepped outside and I gasped. The field was a lush green colour. There were buildings done in Ancient Greek style. An open air pavillion, an ampitheatre, a swordfighting arena and twelve cabins. The cabins were the weirdest collection of buildings I'd ever seen. One shone gold in the daylight, another was a gaudy red colour, a third had tomato plants growing on the roof. Malcolm led me to a cabin with a faded '11' on the door. The paint was peeling and the doorframe was worn. The inside was full of people. It looked like the gym at my old school in Sudbury the day if the tornado. Sleeping bags lined the floors. Malcolm cleared his throat.

"Cabin 11, this is Destiny Jackson."

"Regular or undetermined?" someone asked.

"Undetermined." many of the people in the cabin groaned. A boy who looked to be around 17 stepped forward. He had blue eyes, blonde hair and a mischevious look to him.

"Guys, guys. Be nice. Alright Destiny, here's a spot for you." the voy said, pointing to a square of floor.

"That's Luke, your counselor for now." Malcolm explained.

"For now?" I asked.

"Your dad hasn't claimed you yet. You'll stay here until then." he tried. I nodded and set my bag cautiously on the floor. Hermes was the god of theives. I'm not leaving anything unattended in Cabin 11.

**A/N: I finished another chapter! Happy April Fools Day! Anyway, QOTC: In 'The Lost Hero', 'Featus' means what in English? Anyone who gets the correct answer get a sneak peek at chapter three!**


	3. I Find My Long Lost Twin

**A/N: Welcome to the wonderful world of my f*cked up mind! If you're a returning customer, I welcome you with open arms. If it's your first time, I warn you to enter at your own risk!**

**I Find My Long Lost Twin**

The next few days were spent learning Ancient Greek and defense tactics. On the fourth day, something eventful happened.

From what I heard through Luke, a boy had passed out on the hill just outside the borders of camp. He had dragged a Satyr, like Lacy, accross the border and passed out. He had fought the Minotaur also. One of Malcolm's sisters, Annabeth, was in the infermary with him. Chiron, who I just met yesterday, was a pretty awesome guy. His eyes seemed to be ancient and all-knowing, like the rings of a tree. You can tell how old a tree is just by counting the rings. The same could be said about Chiron's eyes. They had the faintest rings in the brown Irises, ringing them like bark. After two days in the infermary, the boy was brought to the cabin.

"Cabin 11, meet Percy Jackson." my heart litterally stopped for half a second.

"Regular or undetermined?" someone asked.

"Undetermined." the cabin groaned like they had for me.

"Hey, hey. Calm down 11. Percy, you can set up camp over there." Luke addressed, pointing to the square of floor beside mine. _Crap. I suck at awkward confrontation. _I thought. Percy sat down on the sleeping bag Luke no doubt stole from the camp store, toying with a horn of some sort. A masculine, yet soft voice, ran through my head.

_Who's there? Why am I hearing voices?_

I was a little freaked out by the fact that I could hear that.

_Hi. My name's Destiny, what's your's? _I told the voice.

_Percy. _He replied. My heart skipped another beat.

_Hi Percy. Where are you from?_

_New York, you?_

_Born in New York, raised in Ontario, Canada._

_Oh, that's kinda sad. I bet your family misses you._

_I think they do. I miss them. I haven't seen my mother or my twin brother in ten years._

_I haven't seen my- wait, did you say your name was Destiny? What's your last name?_

_Jackson. Hiya, Kelp for brains! Miss me?_

_Destiny! Seriously, Salt Water Nugget? Of course I missed you. Now, dear sister, where are you?_

_Turn around, Kelp Head. _The sound of a ruffling sleeping bag could be heard. The look on Percy's face was priceless. It was a mix of shock, relief and surprise.

"Destiny!" he whispered, wrapping his arms around my neck in a hug.

"Hey Big Brother." I whispered, nuzzling my head into his neck like I did when we were two.

"Alright 11, fall in! It's dinnertime!" Luke called. The occupants of Cabin 11 shuffled out of the cabin. About twenty of us, lined up in order or seniority, so obviously Percy and I were dead last. A conch horn blasted about thirty seconds later. We marched accross the field to the dining pavillion. Percy and I got the end of a bench. Plates and goblets were passed around like every day.

"Cherry Pepsi." I whispered, like every day. The glass filled.

"Blue Cherry Pepsi." I whispered. The drink became a beautiful cobalt colour. A tree nymph handed out barbeque. We lined up for the sacrifices. At the flames, I sent the same message I had for the last four days.

_Daddy, whoever you are, please claim Percy and me. I just got Percy back, now we just need a sign. _I scraped part of my brisket into the flames. They danced with the smell of hot chocolate and pineapple and lavender. Mr. D got up on the stand and cleared his throat.

"Alright, you little brats. Capture the Flag is on Friday. We have two new campers. One I forgot to introduce when she actually arrived. Peter Johnson and Debra Jennesi." Chiron whispered something in his ear.

"Er, sorry. Percy Jackson and Destiny Jackson. Now get back to your dinner." Our table cheered. Mr. D really did forget about me when I first got here, but being introduced with my brother was more rewarding. After dinner was the sing along led by the Apollo cabin. Today, they let people sing something for the camp. I volunteered, but I'm not sure why. Michael Yew, the cabin leader, handed me a special microphone.

_I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow_

_Let each row lead you where you wanna go._

_And if you're faced with a choice and you have to choose_

_I hope you choose the one that means the most to you._

_And if one door opens to another door closed_

_I hope you keep on walkin till you find the window._

_If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile._

_But more than anything, yeah more than anything_

_My wish, for you_

_Is that this life becomes all that you wanna do._

_I hope your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small._

_You never have to carry more than you can hold_

_And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,_

_I hope you know somebody loves you and wants the same things too_

_Yeah this, is my wish._

The Apollo cabin clapped really loudly. The Athena cabin followed, than Hermes, than every other cabin until the camp was cheering. I had never sang like that in front of people before, but something inside me willed me to sing that.

"That song was dedicated to my brother." I added. I handed Michael the microphone and sat back down with Percy, whose eyes were the size of the moon.

"You, Salt Water Nugget, are amazing!"

"Why thank you, Kelp Head." We chuckled at each other and made s'mores. A few hours later, the campfire concluded. 11 headed back to our cabin. Percy and I crashed as close together as possible.

The next morning, I literally woke up on top of Percy.

"Morning, Kelp Head." I laughed.

"Morning, Salt Water Nugget." he chuckled, throwing me off of him. Breakfast went by as usual. Today was sword training. Luke hearded us over to the arena. I never used Thanatos during practice, only the training swords. Luke paired me with Percy. Great. We parried and thrusted for a while.

"Percy. Destiny. Come here. I'm gonna demonstrate a disarming manuvre." Luke called. He placed his hand on top of mine to show Percy the disarming technique. He let go and let us try it. Percy managed to get my sword to the ground.

"Sorry." he whispered.

"Don't be sorry! Show me that again!" he chided. I regained my sword and began to perry. It was my turn to disarm my twin. Of course, nobody knew we were twins. Luke looked about ready to let his eyes explode.

"It takes most demigods years to do that. You two... First try.. Holy Hera..." Luke muttered. After swordfighting was lunch. We ate in silence because Luke was staring at us like we were aliens. I took the time to think about how I could mentally talk to Percy. It freaked me out.

Next was canoeing. Luke made the mistake of putting us in the same canoe. We were out in the middle of Long Island Sound within a minute, while the others staggered behind.

The next few days were utterly uneventful. Friday came around and camp was buzzing. Capture the Flag was today. Ares, Apollo, Demeter, Dionysus and Aphrodite made up the red team. Athena, Hermes and Hephaestus were blue. Percy, Malcolm, Annabeth and I were walking to the arena for sword training when this huge girl with messy brown hair came up to use.

"Oh look, Prissy and Dinky! We have inition for new campers!" she bellowed.

"Clarisse!" Malcolm paled.

"Too bad, Shrimp Bait." One of her friends grabbed me by the arm and another grabbed Percy. They dragged us towards the bathroom. It was this ugly brick building at the edge of the field. Clarisse and her minions dragged us in. Malcolm and Annabeth floated near the door. We had our heads held above the toilets. I remember thinking _My head is NOT going in there!_ Then, there was a tug in my gut, like I swallowed a bowling ball. Next, the mosy bizare thing happened. The toilets exploded like rogue fountains. Water sprayed everywhere. Tje showers began to act up also. When they finally shut off, the room was soaked. Except, weirdly enough, a circle of dry floor around Percy and myself. We were as dry as sand. Clarisse and her minions had been washed out the door like trash. Annabeth and Malcolm hadn't been spared, but they hadn't been washed out the door either.

"Sorry." we chanted in unison. They looked at us like we had three heads or something. We walked outside into the field, towards the arena. Nobody but Percy knew I had Thanatos. Percy told me about his arrival at camp. We made a plan to get Mom back. If Orpheus did it, we could too. Time in the arena was spent sparring with Luke. We were the two best swordsmen besides Luke.

Dinner was quiet. Everybody was making Capture the Flag plans. Apperantly, shower times, chores and activity slots were traded to get alliances. Red held the banner.

"Campers! Campers! Tonight, we have Capture the Flag! Remember, no killing or maiming. Prisoners may not be gagged or restrained. Magical items are aloud. Ares currently holds the banner." Chiron announced. Ares' cabin cheered.

After dinner, we got set up. We placed our flag on Zeus' Fist, a collection of rocks that looked like a fist. Luke put Percy and I on border patrol, meaning we stood at the river, doing nothing.

We were strapped into at least a hundred pounds of armor and given shields the size of snowboards. We gripped training swords at our sides. Somewhere in the distance, the conch horn blew.

Leaves rustled behind us. A camper with a red plume on his helmet burst out of the trees. A son of Ares.

Clarisse was behind him. She had a spear. Her siblings had swords like ours, but I was still scared.

"Prissy. Dinky." she snarled. She jabbed Percy in the chest with her spear. His body jumped a little. Her stupid spear was electric. Her brother swung a sword at me. It sliced my arm. Clarisse pointed her spear at me.

"The flag's that way." Percy muttered.

"Oh, we don't want your flag. We want the twins who made Cabin 5 look like idiots."

_You can do that without our help._ Percy thought. We were getting better at send each other thoughts. Clarisse backed us up into the river. I felt rejuvinated, like I could throw Travis Daly accross a football field. She swung her spear towards Percy and my anger flared. His must have too, like in the bathroom. The river erupted in a hige wave. It rained down on Clarisse and her brothers. My anger subsided, making way for laughter. The river stopped churning and it stopped raining. I could her shouts of joy accross the field. Luke and a few other Hermes kids were running between trees, holding the other team's flag.

"Oh no. This is bad. I assumed it would be Zeus..." I heard the voice of Annabeth echo through the woods. The air next to Clarisse shimmered. Annabeth came into view, holding a Yankees hat like she'd just taken it off. Her eyes looked a dark black colour, like she was thinking hard.

"Step out of the river!" she decided. I stepped forward, my head suddenly reeling.

"Now stay here." Annabeth chided. She ran off, looking for Chrion. She brought him back a few minutes later.

"Chiron, watch. Percy, Destiny, step into the water." she ordered. I obeyed, because she kind of scares me. I felt rejuvinated again, all traces of dizziness completly gone. All the demigods suddenly knelt. I look over at Percy. His expression mirrored my own. Absolute confusion. Then, I saw it. A glowing green trident above his head. I involuntarily gasped.

"Children, it has been confirmed. All hail Perseus and Destiny Jackson, children of Poseidon." Chiron announced.

**A/N: Dun, dun, DUN! Rick Riordan cliffie! He's evil. Huge cliffie at the end of MoA and HoH comes out in OCTOBER! ERGH! Anyway, QOTC: What is the myth of Tantalus, the, er, fill-in activities director for SoM?**


End file.
